


not-so-sweetheart

by cheapdreams



Series: the more the merrier [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Collars, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Panties, Punishment, Riding, Subspace, bad boy yangyang, poor kun tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: So, yes, Yangyang was somewhat of a brat, but only because he liked the thrill of knowing that later, retribution would come in the form of being pressed into the mattress and turned into a fucktoy.But this time he was really going to step over the line.





	not-so-sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anon
> 
> school's been a bitch recently but I managed to spit this out in my free time (aka when I should've been sleeping). enjoy!!

Yangyang wasn't an idiot, he knew what he was doing. 

His 'pranks' weren't just for the fun of it. When Xiaojun exposed him, he left out the most important part - he always fucked Yangyang nice and rough after he caught him. So, yes, Yangyang was somewhat of a brat, but only because he liked the thrill of knowing that later, retribution would come in the form of being pressed into the mattress and turned into a fucktoy. Honestly, who wouldn't act out if they got that kind of 'punishment' in return?

But this time, it wasn't a prank. This time he was  _really_ going to step over the line. He was going to convince (read: trick) Kun to break one of his rules. Specifically, the 'no cumming without permission' rule.

His perfect day came a couple weeks after he decided on the idea itself. Sicheng said he, Ten, and Xiaojun were going out to watch a movie they'd wanted to see, which meant Lucas, Kun, Hendery, and Yangyang would be the only ones in the dorm. He couldn't have asked for a better solution. Hendery didn't know Kun's rules very well, so Yangyang doubted he'd get in the way if he heard some fucking. Lucas did know Kun's rules - somewhat - but was absolutely oblivious and likely wouldn't realize what was going on until it was too late.

Now, all he needed to do was make Kun needy. That was the easiest part of the plan. Yangyang gave him some harder than usual taps on the ass during dance practice, and by the time they headed back to the dorms, Kun had a slightly glazed-over look in his eye. Yangyang hid his victorious smile.

Right on cue, a couple minutes after Sicheng yelled that they'd be back later and the front door clicked shut, Kun appeared beside Yangyang on the living room couch. He snuggled close to the maknae, tucking his face into Yangyang's shoulder. One of his collars was fastened around his neck, dark gray with a pink ribbon tied in a bow around the middle and two golden tags hanging from it, the one that chafed his sensitive skin and dug into his throat when you pulled it too hard. Yangyang wanted to give it a solid tug, listen to Kun gasp and make the prettiest strangled noises. He restrained himself, though. Patience was key.

Yangyang had some time to kill, so he let Kun sit there undisturbed for an hour and a half before sliding his hand down to rest against Kun's ass. It had to be a little pink and tender from how hard he'd hit him in the studio. Just thinking about the tiny yelp he made turned Yangyang on, and he had to push it down to focus on hearing Kun's breath hitch. 

"Yangyang," Kun said softly.

"What, Kun-ge?" Yangyang replied innocently. Kun didn't answer, instead nuzzling against Yangyang's side and readjusting. Yangyang made sure to keep the hand on his ass no matter how much he wiggled. They spent a good hour like that, Kun squirming slightly every time Yangyang shifted his hand, his scent becoming more and more tinged with arousal. 

"Oh, Kun-ge," Yangyang said, "you smell so good, is this because of me?"

"Yangyang," Kun whimpered, "you know the rules."

"Actually, Kunnie, I'm an exception," Yangyang said, lying straight through his teeth. "Sicheng saw how needy you were and he told me to take care of you while he was gone."

Kun paused, and Yangyang could tell his fuzz-addled brain was desperately trying to figure out if that made sense. It must've checked out because Yangyang squeezed his hand and Kun groaned, pushing into it. "Hurts, hurts," he managed to spit out.

"Oh, stop being a baby. I didn't hit you that hard," Yangyang said, removing his hand from Kun's ass and receiving a disappointed noise in return. He pushed Kun back onto the couch and tapped his leg twice. Kun obediently lifted his hips, letting Yangyang pull off his sweatpants. Underneath, Yangyang discovered a pair of gray and pink panties that matched with his collar. "Ah, dressed up all nice and pretty for Sicheng? Cute."

"Yangyang," Kun whined as he grabbed his ass again. It felt a bit too warm to the touch, so he lifted Kun's legs and found the skin covered in red marks, staining his cheeks a pleasant shade. 

"Uh-oh," Yangyang said, "did you have to be spanked with your master's belt?"

"Yes." Kun gasped as Yangyang grabbed a handful and dug his fingers in. "Yes, master had to spank me last night. I was being a bad boy."

Yangyang briefly wondered what Sicheng was going to do when he found out Kun came without permission. It was going to be mean, whatever it was, and probably leave Kun crying. He hoped he at least got to see part of it. "Well, you haven't been a bad boy with me. Do you want me to ride your cock?"

"Please, Yangyang, please," Kun begged. Yangyang put his legs back down and slid off his own pants. Reaching under the cushion, he produced a bottle of lube that he'd stashed there earlier and popped it open. He'd stretched himself in the shower that morning, but a little extra prep didn't hurt anyone. Pushing three fingers into his hole felt like heaven, all slick and tight. When he felt he was prepared enough, he pulled down the edge of Kun's panties, letting his cock spring free. 

"Look at you, all turned on and begging. I could leave you here, you know, let you suffer until Sicheng got home," Yangyang said, stroking a single finger up Kun's cock and listening to him whimper. Precum dripped across his length, naturally covering himself in lube. "Since I'm nice, though, I won't leave you like this." He moved to straddle Kun's hips, lining himself up and sinking down. God, the stretch felt  _amazing._ He didn't even wait to adjust before he started  slamming his hips up and down. 

"Fuck, Yang-  _ah-_ fuck-" Kun moaned out. He was always so sensitive and vocal. Yangyang could feel his pelvis twitch as he tried to be a good boy and not buck into his tight heat. He scratched his nails over Kun's chest, earning a wail in return. "Please-  _fuck-_ please."

Yangyang slowed his pace slightly, replacing his fast, messy strokes with more measured ones. "What are you asking for, baby?" He asked between Kun's sweet, explicit sounds.

"Wanna cum, please- ah ah- please-"

"Not until I do, baby," Yangyang said. He was close, oh so close, but Kun didn't have to know that. Kun mewled as he picked back up his quick pace from earlier, trying to reach release as fast as possible. "Besides, what do we say when you want to cum?" He asked in a breathy groan.

"Please, master- ah fuck- master, wanna cum- ah- please," Kun said, wrapping his hand around Yangyang's cock and trying to stroke. He was uncoordinated and clumsy from an overload of pleasure, yet he tipped Yangyang over the edge. He fucked himself through the orgasm, gasping and moaning and painting Kun's sweater-clad chest in cum. Kun wasn't far after, all it took was another pair of scratches and he was spilling inside Yangyang with a whimper. 

For a moment, they sat there and panted. Yangyang pressed his forehead to Kun's chest, breathing in his sweet scent. It tasted like thick arousal and the indescribable sweetness that always accompanied his fall into the static-filled world of subspace.

"So, do you two want to explain yourselves or do you want me to get it over with?" Sicheng's voice broke through the post-coital tranquility that had settled over them, both turning Yangyang's blood to ice and making his heart beat in excitement. Kun barely reacted, too far into subspace to realize the danger of the situation and still under the impression that he was allowed to do this. Yangyang glanced up, making eye contact with a furious Xiaojun. Ten looked amused by the whole situation, and Sicheng appeared somewhat calm, which was even more terrifying than the anger he'd been expecting.

"Kun-ge was feeling needy, so I helped him out," Yangyang replied, playing innocent. 

"Get off," Sicheng growled, in his I'm-an-alpha-and-I-demand-obedience voice. Kun flinched and whined, some of the hazy glint in his eyes fading. Yangyang, unimpressed, lifted himself off of Kun and sat back on the couch, the cum inside him starting to slip out. 

Sicheng reached over the back of the sofa and grabbed Kun by the hair, dragging him up to look at Sicheng face-to-face. Kun blinked and made a soft confused noise, slowly coming out of the fuzzy blanket his orgasm had wrapped him in. "Master?" he murmured. Sicheng smiled at him briefly, a fake, sinister smile, and slapped him. Kun cried out, lifting his hands to cover his face, and Sicheng pushed them down. He didn't stop until Kun was begging in between hiccuping sobs. "I'm sorry, master, I'm sorry-" 

"Should've thought about that before you fucked Yangyang, hm?" Sicheng said, using his grip on Kun's hair to shove him back onto the couch. "Explain what happened, both of you."

"I- I slipped in-into subspace because Y-Yangyang hit me at dance practice, so I-I tried to snuggle-" Kun began. He burst into another round of tears. "He said it was okay, he said you wouldn't be mad if- if we-" 

Sicheng turned his withering stare onto Yangyang. "So, you told him I gave permission? You lied?"

"Mmm, yes," Yangyang replied, unfazed, "Kun-ge was just so needy, I knew it hurt him to wait that long for you."

"He was needy because you spanked him in the studio," Xiaojun added. "I have a feeling you've been planning this."

Sicheng wiped a couple tears off Kun's face. "Yangyang told you I gave permission?" Kun nodded. He looked downright pathetic crying in an oversized sweater stained with cum and his cheeks turning red from where Sicheng had hit him. Yangyang wanted to fuck him again. "Okay, baby. You know I'm still going to have to punish you, right? You should know better, I always directly tell you if rules change."

Kun nodded again. "Yes, master," he said, voice scratchy and wet from crying. "I'm sorry, master."

"Save your apologies for later," Sicheng said. He gripped Kun's face and made sure he was looking. "This is very important, so listen. I'm sorry for starting your punishment without knowing all the story. Do not think it'll always be like that, okay? I made an assumption that I shouldn't have and it will never happen again, understand?" Kun nodded, and Sicheng released him, turning to Yangyang. "Now, what should we do with you?"

\- - - - -

And that's the story of how Yangyang ended up sprawled across the living room floor with Xiaojun on his dick, Ten snug in his ass, and Lucas' giant cock shoved into his mouth. Because, you know, Xiaojun, Ten, Kun, and Sicheng seeing him punished wasn't enough, they had to call in Hendery and Lucas too.

Xiaojun's arms shook as he rolled his hips down onto Yangyang, his feathery moans shuddering through his lithe body. Yangyang had already cum twice in him and was rapidly approaching a third. Xiaojun had worked him through the oversensitivity with a condescending smile, refusing to pause in his rhythm for a moment and give Yangyang a break. He'd gotten so loud and whiny after his second orgasm that Xiaojun asked Lucas to shut him up. 

Which, by the way, try to suck Lucas' cock was  _impossible._ Yangyang's abilities with giving head were decent enough, but it all went down the drain with Lucas. He had a sensitive gag reflex on a good day, so he couldn't deepthroat him at all, he was far too long. He could barely even fit him in his mouth, and trying to keep Lucas' cock from scraping his teeth was a fruitless task. It was hopeless. All he could do was let Lucas thrust shallowly into his throat, gag around the head, and pray he didn't throw up. He didn't even want to know how in the world Kun managed to suck his cock on the regular and fit Lucas' knot in his mouth as well. 

"Are you close again, Yangie?" Ten purred, slowing down his thrusts and changing his angle to avoid his prostate. Yangyang groaned in complaint, the vibrations making Lucas grunt above him. Ten pulled away until only his head was left inside, stretching the edge of his rim and teasing him. "Do you want me to fuck you hard?" Yangyang moaned as a yes, lifting his legs even higher in hopes to entice him. He wasn't sure he would produce anything if he came at this point, he just wanted to get over the edge. 

"Pathetic," Xiaojun said, "begging to be fucked despite cumming twice. So greedy." He gave a particularly hard thrust down and Yangyang let out a muffled whimper. Ten pushed back in, hitting his sweet spot on his first round. He avoided it on his second, and Yangyang wanted to wail in frustration. 

"Fuck, I'm cumming," Lucas said, pressing his cock a little further back this time. Hot, thick cum coated his mouth within a matter of seconds. He knew Lucas came a lot and there was no way he'd be able to keep it all in, so he allowed it to roll over his cheeks and collect on his lips. The warm liquid filling his mouth and a rough thrust straight into his prostate from Ten was enough to send him over the edge. He shook, keening around the thick cock in his mouth. Xiaojun moaned as the last few squirts of Yangyang's cum were added to the rest of it.

"Fuck, yes," he gasped, pressing his forehead against Lucas' back and covering Yangyang's chest in ropes of semen. He bounced on Yangyang's softening cock, milking himself dry and making Yangyang whine in overstimulation. "Oh, shut up," Xiaojun hissed between pants, slapping Yangyang's chest. "You know you deserve it." He pulled himself off his cock, and some of his cum dripped out of Xiaojun's ass. Lucas pulled away, too, allowing Yangyang to swallow, but Ten kept thrusting. Now that Yangyang was sensitive, he seemed to be going solely for his sweet spot. 

"Ten, please," he said, trying to lower his legs. Ten forced them back where they were. 

"Do you think you're really in a position to be making requests?" He growled, and Yangyang whimpered. He was about to start begging when something rubbed against his spent cock. He glanced into Hendery's brown eyes and groaned, throwing his head back. 

"Please, I don't think I can," he pleaded. Hendery didn't stop, rolling his hand over the head and leaning down to suck on his scrotum. He felt a few sparks of arousal flare in his gut and he wanted to cry. He didn't think he could physically cum again. 

Hendery wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, staying there until he felt the shaft twitch and toughen. He glanced up at Yangyang, sliding his lips to the base of his cock and hollowing his cheeks. "Oh fuck," Ten said, slamming his hips into Yangyang with renewed vigor. "He's really good at that, isn't he?"

"God- fuck- yes, yes," Yangyang replied. He couldn't resist bucking his hips into his wet mouth. Hendery took it without gagging, swallowing around the head and humming, sending waves of painful pleasure up Yangyang's spine. He watched one of Hendery hands rub at his own crotch, and he wondered if he'd soaked his underwear in slick yet. 

It took a while for Yangyang to reach the edge, but Hendery didn't seem to mind. He kissed up Yangyang's shaft, licked the traces of precum off the head, fondled his sack and made the most obscene noises. He didn't care if Yangyang lost control for a moment and tried to fuck his throat, in fact he moaned the first time he gagged on Yangyang's cock. It was hot, so fucking hot. Maybe he'd get an opportunity to properly abuse Hendery's mouth soon, because  _damn._

Ten finally ran out of stamina, his rhythm faltering. Instead of cumming inside, though, like Yangyang'd hoped, he pulled out. "Turn to me," Ten growled, and at first, Yangyang thought he was talking to him. Then, Hendery pulled off his cock and opened his mouth, letting Ten cum all over his face. Hendery licked some of the cum off of his lips and went back to sucking Yangyang's cock, like he hadn't just done the hottest thing in existence. Yangyang swore he was dizzy from how fast the blood rushed to his dick. Hendery's lips barely even touched him before he was cumming. 

Nothing came out other than a couple drops, but Hendery was happy to work him through it with his mouth nonetheless. And, fuck, it _hurt._ It hurt so bad it left him breathless, and he was thankful for the touch of pleasure Hendery was providing. When Hendery was done, leaving Yangyang a boneless heap on the floor, he moved up his body to kiss him. Yangyang could taste the bitter cum that stained his mouth, and he wished it was his own. He moved his hand down to cup Hendery's crotch, where he thought his erection would be, except there was no bulge and he was soaking wet. He wanted to whine. He couldn't even having the privilege of making Hendery cum. 

"Think you've learned your lesson?" Xiaojun asked when he separated from Hendery. 

"Yes, yes, absolutely," Yangyang said, remembering the pain in his dick. 

"Good, no more taking advantage of Kun," Xiaojun said. "Come on, let's get you and Hendery cleaned up."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated!! if you wish to request or just scream at me feel free to hmu on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams)


End file.
